


Pet

by softmothprince



Series: Obey Me! [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Master/Pet, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Scratching, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: MC wants Lucifer's attention, and he'll give it his way.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> two in one special for this month i guess
> 
> enjoy!

“You know I’m busy right now.” Lucifer sighs, glancing at the pouting girl standing over him. “I will join you later, sweet girl. But do not test my patience.”

Instead of taking his warning, she pushes his chair back and grabs his face in her hands, pressing their lips together softly. MC’s lips taste like cherry candy, most likely from the chapstick Asmo gave her not that long ago. His fingers curl into those soft locks and tugs her head back as he stands, allowing him to press more against her.

His other hand grabs around her waist and squeezes tightly, pulling her against his front. Their tongues flick and tangle against each other, and when they part a small string of spit is connecting their lips still.

“I may be able to forgive you for this interruption, sweet thing. Hands together, in front of you.” He hums when she does so, untying the knot at his neck and pulls the slim fabric from its place.

He ties her hands together with the red silk, keeping the knot tight but comfortable. He sits down and reaches under her skirt to pull down her panties, then proceeding to tug her into his lap. Her tied hands loop around his neck and rest at his nape, fingers playing with his hair.

Lucifer holds her in place by a hand on her hip while the other undoes his slacks and pulls out his cock, slowly stroking it until it is erect and pulsing. He then slips his hand up to her pussy, thumb finding her clit and rubbing in smooth circles until he feels the wet heat trickling against his fingertips.

“Up you go.”

MC’s knees dig into the plush material of the arm chair as she sits up on them, before slowly sinking down onto the head of his cock. She gasps and wiggles, arms straining against the tie. 

“Easy, pet. Take only what you can.” He purrs, rubbing his hand over her thigh. “It won’t do either of us any good if you break yourself too quickly.” 

She whines and rolls her head onto her shoulder, staring at the smug demon with watery eyes. Taking a deep breath, she sinks down all the way and tosses her head back, letting out a soft cry as her thighs quiver on either side of his hips. Though her head is forced back forward and she finds herself staring into deep red eyes.

“Look at me, sweetheart. Look me in the eye as you take my cock.” He orders, tugging on the tie when she twitched. “You wanted this, didn’t you? Be a good girl and look into your master’s eyes.” That does it, and she stares eagerly into his eyes as he manages to push her down harder.

Lucifer hums in approval, leaning forward to place a kiss to her forehead. “Now, you are going to sit there and be silent until this is completed, alright?” He says, bumping his hips up when she takes too long to respond and gets a choked ‘yes sir!’ in response. “Good girl.”

Keeping one hand on her back, he lets her lean against his chest as he slides his chair closer to the desk and reaches around to continue his paperwork. MC sighs and nuzzles into his shoulder, letting her eyes close as the warmth from Lucifer’s body seeps into hers.

In what feels like hours later, only twenty minutes, the demon sets his pen down and turns his attention completely to his pet. He gently grabs the nape of her neck and squeezes, waking her from her daze and making her sit up.

“Lucifer…?” She asks, whimpering when he squeezes her thighs around his waist and stands up. He walks over to the couch and drops them both down. “What are you-”

“I’m going to do as you wish, sweet thing.” His hand tightens around her neck and she gasps. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re nothing but a mess that only knows my name.” He wastes no time in thrusting back into her pussy, grunting and moaning into her ear.

Their skin makes loud, wet sounds as it slaps together, only being drowned out by MC’s loud moans and squeals. Her moans break off into weak pleads, voice cracking and rising in pitch.

“M-master ple-please, please I ca-AN’T!” She sobs, tugging at the silk still around her wrists.

He growls, scraping his teeth over her marked up throat and pulls her thighs tighter around his waist. “That’s it, my pet. Beg. Beg for me to let you cum. Scream until you’re hoarse.” He pushes himself faster, watching her struggle more against her restraints.

In a split second decision, he swiftly undoes the tie and purrs when her hands latch onto his back, nails digging into the skin and marking the pale skin. It happens so fast that she doesn’t realize exactly when, but her fingers snag onto the dark feathers of his wings and whatever she did next caused Lucifer to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

Blood bubbles up and out, staining both of their skin red. The taste and feeling of her blood on his tongue causes an almost animalistic sound to build in his chest. He doesn’t stop when he feels her cum around his cock, her velvety walls spasming and trying to milk him. He has to force himself to not just cum inside her warm cunt.

There would be a time for that. Once he feels that familiar edge, he pulls out and strokes his cock until it shoots white all over her heaving stomach. Lucifer quickly gains control of his breathing, finding his pet still blissed out and locked into subspace. Humming softly, he carefully strokes her cheek before moving to lift her off the couch.

He moves to his bathroom and draws up a bath, which he sits both of them in once it is full. He runs a cloth gently over her sensitive flesh, shushing her when she flinches and whimpers. He presses a kiss to her temple, muttering sweet words until he is finished with those spots and then continues quietly.

He then tilts her head back, taking the shower head to wet her hair before washing the strands and tenderly running his fingers through it. Once he determines it clean, he nestles her against his chest and places soft kisses over her face, trying to bring her back. After a few seconds, he notices her eyes are in focus and looking at him.

“Have you come back to me, sweet thing?” He whispers, cupping her face in his hand and stroking his thumb under her eye.

She nods slowly, grabbing his hand in hers and leans into it with a sigh. The steam from the water fills her lungs and relaxes her further, causing her to lean even more into the demon.

“You can sleep, pet. I will get you to bed.”

Is the last thing she hears before she falls asleep against Lucifer, the deep rumbling in his chest curling around her lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr @softmothprince


End file.
